


Assassin's Pride

by ooheijiiro



Series: Talon and Kayn [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, This is my first time, Verbal Humiliation, ok there's some plot, what do I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooheijiiro/pseuds/ooheijiiro
Summary: The Du Couteau lineage is notorious for having the stealthiest Noxian assassins who shed their enemies away with not a trace left behind. The same goes for the adopted son of the General, Talon Du Couteau, whose daggers are whet by the bones of his enemies.Shieda Kayn, the shadow assassin, was alas given one simple task: To eliminate him.But with him and his sadism picked up the cunning words his darkin tells him and the Noxian blood that flows within him, is that truly all that he will do?
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Shieda Kayn
Series: Talon and Kayn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816576
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Assassin's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this is my first time writing a one-shot smut in this fandom so please go easy on me :) i hope you enjoy and feedback is welcomed <3

The night sky of Noxus seemed to glower down at all that was below it, the only light emitting from the torches held by the armored guards that stood so still they seemed like statues. 

So, this was where he was from, Kayn thought. This was where his blood came from, where his insatiable bloodlust was birthed. It seemed fitting.

The darkin scythe felt heavy along his back, the wind tenderly sweeping against his bare chest and gliding through his braided hair. His corrupted eye eerily glowed in the dark, staring into each corner of the alleys. 

“Don’t move,” A voice warned. Kayn felt an uncomfortable tug on his braid and a cold dagger pressed against his neck. Impressive. 

Kayn complied, laxing his muscles as the figure behind him tightened his grip on his hair, his fingers digging in between the intricate braids. The dagger pressed harder against his neck, threatening to open a wound. 

“Who are you?” The voice asked. After a brief moment of silence, he roughly tugged at the hair, letting the blade draw a slight line of blood. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Kayn responds, latching his corrupted arm onto the man’s daggered wrist. He pulled it away with little struggle, consequently deepening the wound on his neck. The man leapt back, letting go of the hand that held onto the long braid of hair and readying them on a volley of daggers from within his thick, leather coat. 

And Kayn was gone. The man frantically looked around, trying to find that glowing red eye that caught his attention, but no avail.

This time, it was him who was caught by surprise. What appeared to be a long, curved dagger edged against his throat as a thick, textured arm wrapped around his torso. He flexed his muscles in an attempt to move in Kayn’s grasp, but no avail. He couldn’t move. 

“Talon,” Kayn spat, his corrupted fingers coiling around the curve of the man’s waist. “The blade’s shadow, are you not?” 

Talon tsked, flicking his wrist so that a miniscule dagger leeched itself into Kayn’s thigh. Kayn hissed, retracting the scythe from Talon’s neck as he let go of his victim. 

The hooded man took that moment to dart around to catch even a glimpse at his predator, but yet again, he was gone from his sight. Kayn hid within the wall, watching as the assassin desperately searched for his presence as he healed his wounded thigh. 

He stepped out from the wall, emerging from beneath the shadow of the alleyway to greet his victim yet again. 

“Looking for me?” He chuckled. Talon threw out a volley of blades in the direction of the voice, his knives returning back to him like a flurry of boomerangs. They all returned unsoiled; not a single droplet of blood adorning them. 

The familiar, glowing redness of Kayn’s eye faintly glowered down at him again from beneath the shadows. This time, Talon was able to roughly make out the man’s figure. No apparel was visible on his torso, and the side correlating with his crimson eye was corrupted over with what appeared to be rough armor. His scythe was strapped on his back, but a serpentine eye rested at the base, no doubtedly a darkin weapon.

Talon stepped backwards, a blunt chill crawling up his spine. A mortal who could conquer the corruption of a darkin weapon was unheard of, but an infamous one did exist. 

The curved blade he once had pressed against his neck was none other than the darkin scythe Rhaast; the one tamed by his master whose darkness paralleled that of his weapon. 

“Shadow assassin,” Talon hissed, knitting his brows together as he readied his blades. Kayn confidently approached the hooded assassin, his features now more visible. A lock of hair was dyed a piercing azur shade, while the rest of his hair fell down into a long braid behind him. He coldly smiled at Talon. 

The assassin sent out another volley of blades, this time firing into a circle around him. He himself became invisible beneath his blades, scampering to find Kayn. The man disappeared again despite that he kept his gaze locked, but this time, he hadn’t seen him sink into the wall. He simply vanished. 

His volley of blades returned as he swiftly caught each one in between his fingers, tucking them into his leather coat. Suddenly, he fell forward and plummeted to his knees, a gushing pain ripping at him from the inside. Looking down, not a single wound was visible on his body--yet he felt like his body had been flipped inside out. 

His stomach threatened to churn out whatever was inside it, but it was lucky for him that he hadn’t eaten anything prior. He coughed and choked--a disgusting mixture of saliva and mucus forming into a small puddle below him. 

“My bad, was that too painful?” Kayn asked, his voice sugar-coated with concern. Talon glared up at him, attempting to suppress his queasy coughs. His limbs felt like brittle twigs that threatened to snap at any moment. 

The long-haired male lifted Talon’s chin with the tip of his uncorrupted index finger so that they made eye contact with another. Black hair stuck to Talon’s forehead, some pieces jutting out so that it loosely fell past his eyes. The blades that stuck to his hood glimmered beneath the dull moonlight. 

Talon mustered up his remaining strength and spat at the male’s face. Kayn didn’t even blink, simply admiring how broken his victim had already fallen before him. 

“Fuck you,” The hooded assassin groaned between gritted teeth. Kayn’s eyelids hooded over his orbs in a bored daze. His darkin hand crept up to the boy’s neck, letting his fingers coil around. 

“You’re going to entertain me,” Kayn bluntly stated. It wasn’t a request or suggestion--it was a statement. Talon desperately tugged at the hand latched around his neck, but his limbs felt like damp shreds of paper. 

Kayn pressed the assassin against the wall, his corrupted hand keeping its grasp on his neck. He shred off his heavy cape with a single swing of his scythe, the reptilian eye glinting with disappointment. 

_ Really, Kayn? I thought I’d be used to kill him, not to act as your pair of scissors.  _

“Silence, Rhaast.” Kayn warned, tightening his grip on Talon’s neck. His heavy gasps soon grew to be desperate chokes as his body writhed beneath Kayn’s grasp. “You’ll be well fed with this assassin’s energy soon, Rhaast. Patient.” 

To see such an interaction between human and darkin sent a shirking fear down Talon’s spine. He feared no man, but to witness someone who had the power to tame a demon communicate with it was nothing he imagined possible. 

Kayn let go of his hand, leaving a messy, red imprint on Talon’s neck. He gasped for air, a series of coughs following after. 

That same hand peeled off the layers of leather that adorned his body, clinks of metal falling to the floor as gauntlets were torn off alongside the tattered leather. He shivered at the sudden contact of cold air at his bony body.

“Heard you were an orphan,” Kayn said, cocking up a brow. “Without all those layers of protection on you, you’re still just a child, aren’t you?”

Talon refused to lock his gaze with Kayn. He felt like his only power had been stripped away from him; his sharp blades. Here he was; wearing nothing but his briefs while collapsed on his knees wheezing for air. His malnourished, bony body was exposed for Kayn to see. 

The lackluster of responses from Talon seemed to provoke him even more. He pulled the boy up by the neck, earning a wince as his hand clawed at the tender skin. He latched his lips onto the boy’s, viciously biting down on his bottom lip to draw out blood, welcoming the warm metallic taste. 

Talon felt disgusted as the wet muscle pried into his mouth, suckling against his own. His throat felt like clenching up as his stomach threatened to churn again, but he desperately attempted to hold back. He couldn’t breathe again and began thrashing against Kayn, his body writhing as his hands pushed against his bare chest. 

Kayn pulled away, earning a string of gasps from the boy. 

“You fag...” Talon choked out. “You call yourself Noxian? Us Noxians don’t take filthy enjoyment in such acts.”

“Is that so?” Kayn cocked a brow. “I was hoping to make this enjoyable for us both, but I suppose not.”

Kayn flipped the boy around so that his hind poked against the tent of his baggy pants. His darkin hand kept him pinned against the wall as the other curled against the hem of his briefs, pulling them down so that they loosely hung against his thighs. His finger traced the crease between his ass down to his limp cock before coiling his fingers around it. 

Talon flinched at the sudden touch as he turned his head to look back at Kayn, who focused on the boy’s nether regions with both amusement and lust.

“Get your hands off me,” Talon croaked in response to the lazy pumps of Kayn’s hand. He ignored his protests and let his thumb tenderly dig into the slit, earning a surprised gasp from the boy. 

It didn’t take long for Kayn to get the boy to harden up, precum dripping down below them and slicking his fingers. The tip flushed a pinkish hue as it twitched, disobeying Talon’s desperate cries of disgust.

Kayn let the small drops of precum pool into the palm of his hand before slathering it along his fingers. With his index finger, he pushed it into the boy’s ass. 

A pained moan left Talon’s lips as Kayn felt his hole repel the foreign feeling. Regardless, he pumped the digit in and out, a generous amount of slick lubing his fingers. He slid in another digit, Talon’s cries growing only louder. 

He looked at him with tear-coated eyes, his brows knitted together as he did everything he could to resist. Desperate pleads to stop sounded like music to the acolyte’s ears. 

Kayn pushed in another digit, and this time, smudges of red mixed with the slick that had coated his fingers. Talon’s words now became broken sobs, now given in to the painful pleasure. 

It wasn’t long until Kayn pulled out his fingers, now covered with a sloppy concoction of blood and slick. He loosened the rope that held his baggy pants together, both it and the fabric pooling at his feet. He pumped his erection a few times in an attempt to slicken it up. 

Once he felt it was readied enough, he positioned his cock so that it slid between Talon’s cheeks, threatening to insert it into the twitching ring of muscle. Talon whimpered at the contact hot flesh against his skin. He kept his head low, tears of shame staining his cheeks. 

He felt disgusted at himself for feeling pleasure from something so shameful. To be bent forward and pinned in such a position with his ass high in the air for another man to toy with was a low he never imagined falling to. He was always the one held with high regards, to throw his enemy’s bodies into the gutter to dispose of; to clean off their blood with his own hands. 

Kayn pressed his tip past the ring of muscle, sighing in pleasure as the assassin’s warm insides twisted and grasped at his cock the further he pushed inside. A loud whine left Talon’s lips, his vision blurred with tears. A burn tore at him from behind, the pain just as overwhelming as Kayn’s cock glazing against his prostate. 

“S-Stop... Please...” He made out through gritted teeth, his breath choked up in broken sobs. Kayn arched a brow, moving his hips in slow thrusts as if ignoring his pleas.

“I like it when you beg, do it more,” Kayn groaned out. He let go of his darkin hand on the boy’s wrists, nearly purple from the loss of blood. He helplessly fell to the floor, arms cold and numb. 

“Stop... I’m going to break..” Talon cried, his hips spasming with every thrust Kayn made. 

Kayn only sped up, the head of his cock pressing directly into the gland inside Talon’s ass. His hips jutted back to meet Kayn’s, a slur of words that he couldn’t make out escaping his lips. 

Talon’s cock desperately twitched, the swollen head leaking painful precum. Kayn moved his human hand down to grasp his cock, pumping it in sync with his thrusts. His darkin hand clawed against the milky white skin of his hips, drawing hints of blood. 

“P-Please... Stop, I’m going to...” Talon panted out. Kayn chuckled, a sadistic idea crossing his mind. His hand stopped pumping the boy’s cock but rather tightened around the base, squeezing it. 

A generous stream of precum leaked out as Talon blurted a string of desperate pleads. His hair clung to his flushed skin, his expression dirtied with a mixture of tears, sweat, and snot. 

“Kayn,” Kayn said. “My name. Call it.”

Talon felt a rage boil in the pits of his stomach for being so pathetic. He would never forgive himself for what he was about to do, how low he was going to fall. The disgrace he would put in the face of Noxus, against an Ionian fag at that. 

“Kayn...” He sobbed. “Kayn.. Please.. Let me...”

His grip around the base of the boy’s cock only tightened, earning a melodic whine from the boy’s lips. 

“ _ More,”  _ Kayn ordered. His voice was deep--almost demonic--like it was Rhaast taking over him. 

“Kayn!” Talon pleaded. “Kayn.. Please! Let me cum, please!” 

Kayn let go of the grip he had on the boy’s cock, now painfully red and pulsating. He emptied himself into Talon’s ass, a groan rumbling in his throat at the white-hot pleasure. 

Immediately after, Talon came with a choked cry. He shot out in short, intense spurts that soiled the pavement below them, some springing up to paint his chest. His hips fell to the ground as Kayn pulled himself out.

Talon was a sight to see, to say the least. His hair stuck to his face in messy strands as he lay unconscious, reeking of cum and sweat.  _ Sex.  _

Kayn’s own load began to leak out of the assassin’s hole, now swollen and agape after its relentless abuse from the acolyte. 

“Good night, Talon,” Kayn said, knowing well that Talon wouldn’t hear him. He picked up his scythe, who sat aside, his serpentine eye shut closed. 

_ You done? _

Kayn nodded, and Rhaast awoke himself again. Kayn held him at the hilt, and dragged the blade against Talon’s skin. 

Blood trickled as Kayn decorated the boy’s limp body with messy cuts--not enough to kill him, but enough for it to look obvious enough that it was the work of another assassin. 

_ Put your clothes on, please. _ Rhaast insisted.

Kayn rolled his eyes and pulled up his pants, securing it with the rough rope that acted as his belt. He briefly dusted it off with his hand, and heaved Rhaast on his back, leaving the wicked land of Noxus.

  
  
  


Talon awoke at dawn to vicious kicks to his body, the scabbed wounds causing him to wince. 

When he cracked his eyes open, he could make out the familiar figure of an armored man shoving his body around with his metal-plated boots. As his doubled vision began to clear, he could alas make out the figure.

_ Darius. _

“To see General Du Couteau’s beloved son in a state like this, how disappointing,” He scoffed, kicking his body away. “Noxus doesn’t need pathetic fags like you. To be in such a state... How humiliating.”

Talon’s voice seemed to fail him as he tried to make out words, but only coming out as a feeble croak. 

“You’re exiled, Talon. As soon as you can move, I don’t ever want to see your face again.”

And with that, Darius left the alleyway, leaving the wounded assassin limp on the floor. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
